elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinimac
of the Second Orsinium]] Trinimac was an ancient Aedroth (Et'Ada or "Original Spirit"),Varieties of Faith in the Empire Aldmeri deity, and the alleged precursor to the Daedric Prince Malacath.The True Nature of Orcs He is described as the strongest of the Aedra, the champion of the High Elven pantheon, and in some places more popular than Auri-El. Trinimac is referred to as the champion of Auri-El himself.The Anticipations The official view taken by the majority of the leading priests in the second and third Orsiniums, put forth by both King Kurog gro-Bagrakh and King Gortwog gro-Nagorm respectively, is that Trinimac still lives and Malacath is a separate entity, an impostor.Events of A handful of Orcs within Orsinium and the majority of the Orsimer disprove view Gortwog's beliefs as heresy.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium Malacath is referred to as the reanimated dung of Trinimac.The House of Troubles History Dawn Era During the climax of the ancient wars between Auri-El and Lorkhan, Trinimac, who was Auriel's greatest knight, subdued Lorkhan in front of his army of Men and tore out his heart, intending to destroy it. As the Trickster God was finished, Lorkhan's Men dragged his body away from the battlefield and swore vengeance on the heirs of Auriel for all time.The Monomyth However, when Trinimac and Auriel tried to destroy the Heart, it laughed at them and said, 'This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other.' Auriel then attached the heart to an arrow and let it fly into the sea, where Red Mountain and the island of Vvardenfell formed around it. Merethic Era During the exodus of the Chimer in the Mythic Era, Trinimac, who was one of the most powerful Aldmeri deities at the time, tried to stop the movement. The Daedric Prince Boethiah, mastermind of the movement, confronted Trinimac, and transformed him into the Daedric Prince Malacath. As a result, Trinimac's followers were changed as well into what are now known as the Orsimer (Orcs), some of which worship Malacath as their god.The Changed Ones Second Era In 2E 582, King Kurog gro-Orsinium of the Second Orsinium, brought in a renewed worship of Trinimac under the guidance of High Priestess Solgra. The amount of Orcish priests and worshippers of Trinimac reached an extreme surge in numbers, and the Temple of Ire was created to pick either Trinimac or Malacath as the temple's deity. The temple however suffered from a surprise attack, with a number of its priests being killed by Malacath extremists.Events of "A King-Sized Problem" The temple deity was later decided as Trinimac, and a large statue of the god was erected. The Vosh Rakh, a violent and extremist group of Trinimac,Vosh Rakh (Book) was known to have tortured and brainwashed civilians in order to get them to join their group. They captured the Malacath supporter Chief Bazrag, who was framed for the attack on the Temple of Ire, and had him kept as a captive. It was later revealed that King Kurog had allied with the Vosh Rakh out of desperation and impatience, and orchestrated the attack on the Temple. Kurog was later killed by the Vestige, and Bazrag was made the new King of Orsinium. The worship of Trinimac had been badly damaged by these events, and the bright new order had later diminished. Third Era The worship of Trinimac was revived by Gortwog gro-Nagorm, the ruler of the Third Orsinium. While many of those living in the city agreed with his beliefs, the Orcs outside still devoutly worshipped Malacath. Appearances * * * ** ** * The True Nature of Orcs (Banned Ed.) ** de:Trinimac es:Trinimac fr:Trinimac it:Trinimac pl:Trinimac Category:Aedra Category:Lore: Characters